The Next Generation's War
by K.N.Writer
Summary: UNDERGOING MAJOR RE-WRITING.
1. Chapter 1: Draw of First Blood

**BEGINNING**** AUTHOR'S NOTE****: Hello dear readers! I'm new to fanfiction and this is my first fiction, and it will most likely be my longest. Please check out my profile if you would like to see my upcoming works. The results of the War (according to my imagination) will not be revealed till around chapter 3. All will be explained eventually, incase you find the chapter confusing. Please review if you liked the story or not. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Just don't be a dick about it. Happy reading!**

**_CHECK OUT MY STORY HIDDEN MOMENTS (ALSO A BLEACH-FIC) WHICH WILL BE POSTED SHORTLY._**

* * *

Two figures stand at a hill overlooking the place before them. The early morning sunlight shines over the relatively unchanged Karakura town. After thirty five years the comforting skyscape of the place remains almost exactly the same. From the messily arranged buildings, to the easily visible high school, to the little hangouts she used to go to. Everything was the same.

A pang of hurt shoots through her. She remembers her amazing friendships, their crazy adventures, pointless arguments, learning about this world and so much more. The place where she had finally found bonds like the one she shared with Kaien-dono...

Kuchiki Rukia, lieutenant of the 13th division, sighs. Now was not the time to be mulling over the past. She had a very important task at hand.

"Come on, Keitaro. As the boy who will someday be the 29th head of the noble Kuchiki Clan, you should remember these people we meet." Rukia instructs sternly to the young boy behind her, who smiles lightly and follows.

" I, Kuchiki Keitaro, will do my best to make a good impression for the sake of our clan, Honorable-Aunt." The boy responds with a calm, cheerful voice.  
"That is good. Now, shall we get a move on?" Rukia says as she turns and ruffles his straight raven hair, ruining its neat look completely. "Just a moment." Keitaro answers, sounding just like a cheerful Byakuya in his youth.

He smoothes his short hair back calmly, making sure his 2 and a quarter inch bangs don't fall in his eyes. He checks to make sure his blade is tucked in to his black sash properly. He wore his cobalt blue version of a shihakushou is designed with his clan symbol on each side of his chest and a camellia stitched near his right ankle. It sways with the wind as he puts the rest of his items in order.

"Ready?" The elder's smooth voice inquires. "Yes, pardon my messiness Honorable-Aunt." He replies back.

As he says this the light, peaceful mood changes into one of serious calm. Rukia shows stoic indifference. Keitaro's smile never falters. Both have their masks in place. They both disappear in a blur, heading towrds their destination.

* * *

A curvaceous teen with straight waist long auburn hair swings her sandal-clad feet lightly. Absently, she fingers the hem of her shpaghetti-strapped light orange sundress. Bluish gray eyes with auburn framed glasses scan their rather lavish home.

From the white leather couch and arm chairs, to the sleek glass coffee table, then across the dark blue walls littered with dark green ornaments and red-orange photo frames. She pauses the smooth her blunt bangs. Her eyes continue to scan past the 52 inch flat screen television and towards the white wall division, into their professional looking kitchen. She smiles brightly at the look of their home. It practically screams their family, every element screams Ishida Family.

"Why so happy now, Asami?"

"Ahh!" Asami squeaks and stumbles back off the stool, plopping with a thud onto the floor. "Wow..." The person drawls in his usual monotone. "Graceful as ever, aren't you little sister."

"Oh shut up, Sora! You're such a jerk!" Asami picks herself up from the floor, pale cheeks flushing pink.

Her brother stares with his dark blue eyes clearly saying "unimpressed." His always messy black waves frame his peachy skinned face. He is in his usual clothing of a loose cotton shirt (today it is green), worn out jeans, and plain sneakers. His lean, 5'9 self towers over her meager 5 feet.

"Do you feel them approaching?" Sora asks seriously. "Huh? What're you talking about?" She asks in confused manner, sounding much like her airheaded mother. At this the elder sighs. "You've been spacing out again havent you. Search for reiatsu to the east, dummy."

Asami pouts, but complies. Her eyes widen as her sense catch the two energies headed their way. One is large, mature and icy, and the other seems younger, but bright and strong. "Who are they?" Asami asks fearfully. "Dunno. But Dad can definitely handle them." Sora responds to her with a small grin. "Yeah, you're right." She says, smile returning.

* * *

"Uryu... Are you alight?" A soft female voice questions her loving husband.

"Like hell I am!" Ishida shouts, anger and despair evident though his voice. "How the fuck did this even happen Orihime?"

Mrs. Ishida stares down at the floor, starting her sentence calmly. "I can't even remember more than a barrier being put up. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I have to leave you Uryu. My powers don't work, the pins were broken. There is nothing we can do." By the end tears threaten to spill but she holds them in.

She will be strong for him, for her friends, for her family.

"It's not... Your fault... I'm just so lost now... How the hell am I supposed to take care of those kids alone?" He rasps brokenly. His hand reaches out to cup her face, then it slides down grasping on her chain of fate as if willing it to disappear from view.

No more words are spoken, they only share pained grimaces. He takes her into his arms; they wait for the one she asked to send her off. The married couple relishes in their last moments together.

* * *

A shrill howl echoes near the vicinity of the Ishida household. While their parents were away for their trip, the kids were expected to deal with hollows.

"Asami! Let's move!" Sora calls to her. "Yeah!" And then they take to the streets in a fast paced hirenkyaku. The hollow is strong, they can feel it.

* * *

"Hurry up!" Asami calls a head of him. Being smaller in stature she has always moved quicker.

Finally, they reach their enemy. It was a menos, which thankfully landed in the outskirts of town by a meadow. However the mask was blank, no nose or mouth, nothing but two cat-like eyes. It is also smaller than most menos, only the height of Ryuuken's hospital. Obviously it was nearing the next menos rank, as its spirit energy was definetely stronger than an average gillian.

The siblings ready for the fight.

Sora gathers up reishi, and a silver bow materializes in his hands. The bow curves in a wide arc before curling outwards and spiking at the tips. He charges up a silver arrow, preparing for the attack. The boy is sharp, calm and focused, as he always is in battle.

Asami does the same, and a silver dual bladed lance appears in her hands. Each blade is shaped like a large arrow head and wrapped around the bottoms of both are deep blue ribbons. It totals 4 feet and 11 inches in length. Once it is in her hands she goes from the bubbly airhead to the dignified warrior.  
The hollow roars in delight. It sees its delicious looking new prey and charges straight for the two. It is faster than anticipated and they dodge. Both end up to the hollow's right.

"Let's do this." Sora tells her, already preparing for their premade strategy. Asami nods and disappears.

Then he points his bow to the hollow. "Over here ugly!" He hollers to it. The gillian turns gathering its own spirit energy.  
"Now." He whispers.

Sora unleashes a volley of arrows, lookig just like his father did in his youth. The hollow is forced to use his cero to counter the attack.  
The smoke confuses the beast, and Sora smiles. Less than a second later, Asami flashes in with her lance at the ready. "Hahhhh!" She screams and slices the mask in two before it can ready another cero.

"That was quick." Sora mutters as he wills away his bow. "Good job, bro." The younger chirps as they ready to leave.

Then suddenly the sky in front of them rips open, gillian staring from within the Garganta. "Oh shit..."

* * *

**END NOTE: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one is in the works and will be out by next week or earlier. As you can tell from the title this is a next generation fic and will contain made up characters. If you would like to send me an OC to use for the story you are more than welcome to.**

* * *

** Please put your entry one the reviews in this format: **

Name:

Gender:

Race: (shinigami, quincy, normal human, arrancar, vizard, fullbringer)

Age: (if they are quincy or human.)

Past:

Family: (if applicable)

Hair Colour:

Eye colour:

Skin colour:

Height:

Clothing:

Short description of appearance:

Short description of personality:

Weapon/s: (if applicable)

Battle Specialities: (kido, hand-to-hand, swordsmaship or whatever)

Summary of abilities: (include shikai and or bankai/ ressurecsion/ fullbring/ whatever else)

Special/Unique Techniques:

Quirks: ( bad cooking, pet peeves, favourite colours, etc...)

Loyalty/Affiliation: (if they are shinigami put what squad they are in)

Rank: (ONLY IF SHINIGAMI. Try not to specify squads because I have yet to reveal which officers are still alive. Any rank is fine, even if they are unseated.

**Full credit for their OC will be given to the submitter. However what part they play in the plot-line will be up for me to decide. If you would like them to do something specific please pm the OC name and details. Also, due to many possible complications OCs given by anonymous reviewers will not be accepted. _Please do not make the characters Mary-sues, because if that is the case I will not accepting._ ****Submission of OCs will be open till the fifth chapter.**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING! STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE FAVORITE AND ALERT AND ALL THAT OTHER STUFF ASWELL!**


	2. Chapter 2: Past's Interlude l, Aftermath

**AN: HELLO THERE READER PEOPLE! IT HAS BEEN LONGER THAN I HAD PROMISED FOR MY NEXT UPDATE (ON BOTH STORIES) AND I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE. I HAVE HAD PROJECT AFTER MIND-NUMBING PROJECT, AND LOST INSPIRATION. BUT IM BACK, AND ALREADY HALFWAY THROUGH THE THIRD CHAPTER. HOPEFULLY YOU ALL CONTINUE TO READ AND ENJOY MY STORIES. I HAVE FOUND A NEW INSPIRATION AND _SHORT SHOTS, BLEACH_, WILL BE UPDATED SOON. I CAN'T SAY THE SAME FOR THE NARUTO- FIC THOUGH.**

**ANYWAYS, A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS. I AM THANKFUL FOR EVERY READ AND REVIEW. **

**SPECIAL THANKS MY FIRST REVIER EVER: Qwerty312. I hope this chapter has enough substance, for you. I'll try my best to keep ****the stage setting shorter in the future.**

**_extra notes: chapter has been re-edited_  
**

* * *

That battle that scarred them all. And those scars won't fade, no matter how much they try.**  
**

* * *

Ishida Uryu is positive he is the last quincy.

Said man turns and stares to the hundreds of bodies of his people, burned and frozen and sliced and who knows what else.

But he could not feel bitter, or seek revenge anymore.

After all the blood and war he has come to realize a fact. This was a war where both sides had a just reason.

He scoffs at his people's stupidity. If they had been willing to compromise, they'd all be alive. If they had listened to his grandfather they'd all be alive.

He laughs again, trying to keep in the bitter tears.

Uryu now stares intently at the body of his father, Ryuken Ishida.

He had sided with the shinigami and helped them uncover the quincy's secrets.

At first he had been enraged. Why didn't he side with their people? Why didn't he side with him?

But as he saw what the quncies did, he realized three things.

Quincies destroy hollows, which were once, and could return to being innocent souls. Shinigami purify hollows, and give them a new chance at life.

The shinigami were willing to compromise. The quincy's stubborn pride made them refuse.

But most importantly, the people he loved were sided with the shinigami. And that was where he should be. Pride or blood regardless.

Reflecting, he continues to stare at his father's punctured, bloody corpse. There was one more thing he had realized, at long last.

In the war he had finally understood, what his father wanted to protect.

It was him. His father wanted to protect him.

All his father wanted was to prevent the hell he would have to go through as a quincy. To keep him from being consumed by foolish pride.

Unable to hold back, Ishida lets the tears flow.

"Thank you for everything, Otou-san."

* * *

Rukia Kuchiki could not stop her sobbing.

First it was her Captain, who died defending his division in Karakura. She kept her tears in because she had a division to lead.

Then it was her Nii-sama, who had died for his duty in Karakura. She kept her tears in because he would have done the same.

Then it was her father figure, Isshin. He had died in Karakura to protect his family. She held her tears in because he asked her to.

Now there was Ichigo, who had died in Karakura to end this god forsaken war. She had lost too much, she could not hold the tears in anymore.

They place itself had done nothing. It was simply a large source a reishi that was sought after by the enemy, and they had to defend it. Especially the innocent humans who lived there.

But the hurt and grief could not stop Rukia from swearing at the place, everywhere she looked all she saw was the faces of her lost loved ones. The Kuchiki princess knew then she could never go back.

She remembers the strawberry's last words. He was bloody and wounded and dying, but managed to give her a smile.

"I'm grateful, Rukia…" He had said, gasping and struggling to speak. "It was a fun ride… Goodbye…" Then he was gone.

Then the pent up emotions released themselves as he left her.

The pain of loss, the horror brought on by war, the guilt of having killed so many, the longing for something… Anything to take up the empty spaces in her heart…

* * *

Kyouraku Shunsui stared stony faced at the wreckage that was the Seireitei. He is battered and wounded, but living.  
He questions this. With nothing to live for but his sake, what was the point?

Many shinigami had revealed their strength during the war. They were more than suitable to replace him. And Nanao-chan was could take care of herself anyways.

Why not let Yama-ji live? He was the rock that most of the shinigami had relied on.

Why not Ukitake? He was not just a Captain, but a father figure to all his members.

Why not Kurosaki, or Byakuya? They had so much ahead of them

Fate really was a cruel woman.

"Kyoraku-taichou, please allow my division members to heal you." Retsu Unnohana, the first woman to reject him back in the academy, says with a smile.

Her haori is gone. Her front braid is unraveled, and her long raven hair falls to her waist gracefully. She is wounded, and nearly fully soaked in blood. Shunsui knows most of it is not her own.

Despite leading the weakest division, Retsu Unohana is still the strongest woman in the whole Soul Society.

It shows on her face. After the long battle she still smiles gently.

The drunkard is jealous; he wishes he could seem as composed, and unaffected. He wishes her could wade through the blood as if he had done so a thousand times over, just like Restu always did.

"It is over now." The female captain says. "We can do nothing more but move forward, Shunsui."

"Yes, I suppose so, Retsu."

* * *

"You look rather down, Toshiro-san." The dulcet, alto voice of a young woman states.

Out of habit her hand reaches up to smooth her inky bluish-black hair. She brushes her side bang away, only to have them fall back again and cover her right eye. Streams of sweat run over the expanse of her oval face. Her light peach skin is splattered in the enemy's blood. Almond shaped pools of steel blue stare coldly and vaccantly. Almost as if she is looking somewhere far away.

"We just fought a war, what do you expect? Tell me, Tsukiyo-san." He asks his old acquaintance.

"A bit more pride, at least. The ones you love… They're alive aren't they? You're alive, you fought well. You should be proud."

"Pride started this war. I'm fine not having any. I know for a fact you have none either." He retorts.

"You're someone of value, someone who's loved. I am nothing." The woman answers back.

Hitsugaya sighs lightly, she hasn't really changed at all.

"Same as ever, huh? I'm surprised you even came out to fight, Kawazaki Tsukiyo. Corps Commander of the fourth division of the Omnitsukido."

"When the world depends on it, even nobodies have to fight." Tsukiyo answers. "You should get ready though, Mr. Child Prodigy. They're gonna need a new head captain eventually, Shorty."

"Hey! Don't call me short!" The now 4'8 Hitsugaya snaps. "You're only six inches taller than me!"

She gives a dry chuckle, and disappears.

The ice wielder sighs again, and flash steps away too.

Both go their separate ways. There were important tasks at hand after all.

* * *

"Inoue…" Sado Yasutora calls. "Are you alright?"

"Of course." The Rikka user replies.

Chad is in shock, she is completely calm.

"You were expecting me try cry and breakdown, didn't you?" Inoue asks calmly.

"I'm not surprised. It was so obvious I loved him, that I loved Ichigo. But I can't break down anymore. Ishida-kun lost his father. Kuchiki-san lost nearly everyone. And all our other comrades lost and lost some more. This time I will be the strong one. This time I will be someone to lean on, not someone who cries on other peoples shoulders." The auburn-head finishes.

Chad smiles lightly as Inoue brushes her now neck-length strands of hair.

This war had changed something for the better.

* * *

Every living lieutenant except for Rukia Kuchiki and Nanao Ise, sits in a small circle, amidst the wreckage of the Seireitei. They are all battle-worn, and wounded. But most of all they are scarred.

They are not physical scars, but scars that run through their very souls.

The group of vice-captains are deathly quiet.

Mastsumoto Rangiku softly strokes Kusajishi Yachiru's shoulder length pink hair. The little girl is curled in her lap sobbing.

"Its okay, Chiru-chan. At least Captain Zaraki had fun..."

She feels the girl smile through her sobs. "You're right; he had so much fun, Jiggles-chan." She says, sobbing but smiling. The hurt was easing slowly.

"It's finally over isn't it…" Kira Izuru says with his voice both happy and sorrowful.

"Yeah…" Hisagi Shuuhei answers, still wiping his hands repeatedly. He tries fruitlessly to remove the stains of blood from his hands. Though there is nothing on his hand physically, he knows the blood stains will never disappear.

Abarai Renji sits in stony silence, caring not for the gash on his shoulder. He sees nothing but the bodies lying on the ground. The man he had never surpassed being one of them.

Kotetsu Isane has a glassy look in her eyes as she heals Renji's wound. The mild-mannered girl was still a lieutenant, and so she had been ordered to join the battle. The healer would never forget what see saw… Or what she did…

Kurotsuchi Nemu keeps her head bowed for two reasons. One, she feels the tense atmosphere and deduces that word would not be the best choice. Two, even the robotic woman had a breaking point, and she was about to reach it.

Hinamori Momo is solemn. Any trace of innocence or naiveté she once showed was eradicated and replaced by a Kuchiki worthy, stone-faced mask.

Suddenly, a maroon-clad member of the reversal counter force flashes in, kneeling in respect for the lieutenants.

"I am very sorry to disturb your rest! I have a message for all surviving captains amd lieutenants of the Gotei 13." The messenger states.

"Very well. Continue." Lieutenant Kurotsuchi answers in her usual voice, but with a audible rasp to it.

"The quincy army has been defeated. Their leader, The Buckbeard, has been killed. He was brought down by Substitute Shinigami Kurosak Ichigo, with the aid of Urahara Kisuke and Kurosaki Isshin. However, both the shinigami-daiko and his father have died in the battle. Totaled casualties of the war are exactly 78% of the starting amount of participating shinigami. The causalities for the lieutenants include: Sasakibe Chojuro, Omaeda Marechiyo and Tetsuzaemon Iba. Sadly, there have also been deaths in the captain ranks. Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusai, Ukitake Jushiro, Kuchiki Byakuya, Zaraki Kenpachi, and Kurotsuchi Mayuri have been confirmed deceased."

At this Yachiru sobs harder, and Rangiku clutches her tighter. Hisagi and Renji's expressions become even blanker, while Izuru buries his face in his hands. Isane bows her head, eyes glazing over even more. And Nemu finally breaks. Her tears fall down like an unending stream; words are caught painfully in her throat.

Hinamori remains stoic.

The message continues.

"It has been confirmed that Sikara Ikimae-dono, seventh seat of the first division, will be taking a lieutenants position after the current disarray is put under control. Kawazaki Tsukiyo-dono, and Shihouin Yoruichi-dono have also confirmed they will taking positions as captains."

* * *

"Very well, Soifon-taichou. I shall accept the position a lieutenant." A young woman, appearing to be in her early 20's, says curtly. Her voice is high-pitched and melodic, exsuding an air of calmness.

"Good." The Commander of the Keigun Brigade says before disappearing without a sound.

The First Division's (soon to be former) seventh seat hums a jazzy tune to keep calm, tapping her foot to the beat habitually. She runs a hand through her slightly spiky eggplant hair that reaches two inches below her chin.

She studies her current appearance. Deep, cat-like violet eyes set an intense gaze on her literally cream white skin, her long legs, the mild curve of her narrow hips, and her ample breasts.

Running calloused fingers around her heart-shaped face, she traces the lines of her wounds. Everywhere on her 5'9 body she can see and feel the splotches of wet, sticky blood.

'I'm going to become lieutenant'... Sikara Ikimae, thinks.

Maybe... Just mabye...

She'd become strong enough to fulfill her promise...

* * *

"Kazushi? What are we going to do now?"

The man in question turns to his female companion.

His short, spiky ponytail swings at the bases of his neck as he turns to face her. Amber eyes blink owlishly.

"Anything." The quincy answers his comrade in his sharp voice that swings between line of tenor and bass.

His chesnut hair is naturally highlighted with tints of black and camel. It spikes up just a bit at the front, accentuating his huge eyes.

The woman nods, smirking ever so slightly.

She tugs Kazushi's hand lighty, motioning him to follow her.

They walk with soft steps to their little group of survivors.

Musing along the way, she realizes that she doesn't really like any of the others.

In fact, she would actually like to kill a few a of them, and she was sure they would clash eventually.

But that was okay.

She is okay with going anywhere as long as she had her little owl.

* * *

A certain glasses wearing kido mistress stares into the seemingly endless battlefield.

She takes it all in:

The blood, the smoke, the broken weapons, the battered bodies, the foul stench, the lingering reiatsu, the feel of death…

She has had enough of this.

Enough to last a hundred lifetimes.

"Are you certain about this decision, Ise-fukutaichou?" Unohana-taichou asks, frowning ever so lighty.

"Yes, positive." Nanao answers sharply.

"Very well. From today forward you are relieved of your position as lieutenant. This is special consideration for your valiant services. Please keep in mind that we will be watching you, Nanao-san."

The younger bows lowly in reply.

"My greatest thanks, Unohana-taichou."

The older nods curtly, and leaves.

Ise Nanao turns back to the battlefield one last time, allowing herself to remincise. She gives a bow to the battlefield, as if thanking everyone who fought there with her.

With that done, she walks off to anywhere.

From that day forward, Ise Nanao was no longer a soul reaper.

* * *

All her life she had been raised to be a noble woman.

To act as eloquent and sweet as possible. To make good impressions, and cook like a professional. To be the perfect lady. To get a good husband and stand at the sidelines, praying for a happy ending.

To play her part and leave the rest to other people.

Oomaeda Mareyo stares blankly at the messenger in front of her.

Her smile is gone, her forest green eyes are glazed and her normally relaxed stance is rigid.

"Go." She says hollowly, signaling for the man or woman-no one could really tell- to leave.

Her brother was dead. Her father, who had entered the fray as well... Dead. Her friends, family, Dead.  
So many people she loved, dead.

All her life she was raised to be. a noble woman, but that would change now.

From now on she would forge her life with her own hands. She would be out in the battle field, fighting and protecting.

The young girl turns to her sobbing mother.

"Mother, I am going to become a shinigami."

It is not a plea or a statement, it is a determined promise.

* * *

Large brown eyes blink dazedly. A soft hand runs through her own armpit-length sandy brown hair.

"Where am I?" Asks the girl, try to get accustomed to the sound of her soft voice.

"You're in the soul society." A deep, steady voice replies.

"Huh?" She asks, still groggy. "Who are you?"

"My name is Yuichi Shibata. Do you remember anything, Miss?"  
Yuichi answers kindly.

The girl takes a moment to analyze him.

From is wavy brown hair to his lightly tanned skin. Those oval shaped orbs of slivery gray. His soft, heart shaped face that is neither too angular nor to round. His rather impressive height -5'10- and his midly stocky figure. Developed muscles and fading scars, signs of a hard life.

She tries not to blush or smile too wide.

He was quite handsome.

Shibata observes the girl too.

The light tousle of her hair, those bright doe-eyes, her porcelain skin, and noticeably curvy figure. And most prominently, she sweet, natural smile.

He tries not to start dancing in glee.

She was rather beautiful.

"I remember dying... In some sort of battle... And there was tons of screaming... And the colour orange..." The pretty girl says

"I see..."

"Where are we?" The girl -or angel in Yuichi's mind- asks.

"The soul society. Specifically, 73rd district of the Rukongai,  
Fuyū kawa." The boy answers.

"What?" Yuichi's angel asks with an expression of utter confusion.

This makes him chuckle heartily.

"I'll explain... Uhmmm..."

"Ah!" She chirps with renewed energy. "My name is Yuzu!"

"You have no last name?" He inquires.

"I can't really remember." Yuzu shrugs, it doesn't really matter since she is dead.

"Alright then! Follow me; I'll explain everything, Yuzu." He says sincerely.

Yuzu nods and skips of with him.

It was the start of a great friendship.

* * *

Karin sits idly in the devoid little clinic.

She had always asked the goat-face to expand it, but now it seemed so large...

For the first time in her life she was left alone, not one of the three people she loved most left.

The tomboy wonders what could have happened if she had been stronger...

Strong enough to accept the truth of her shinigami heritage like Yuzu...

Strong enough to fight for those she loved; be it in this world or another. Just like Ichi-nii...

Strong enough to accept the truth of their lives and loss, like her father...

Strong enough to put everything aside and say that last goodbye...

Her resolve bubbles in the pit of her stomach. There was only one thing she could do now...

Getting up she runs like mad to a certain shop.

She runs in and opens the door with a ressounding slam.

"Urahara!" She bellows. "Make me the next shinigami-daiko!"

* * *

**END NOTE: **

**ANOTHER SPECIAL THANKS TO **twijazluver** for her OC **Sikara Ikimae**. I know the last bit of her POV wasn't included in your submission, but she just fit so well with a certain part and I just had to. I hope you forgive me :)**

**There will be several more of these _Look back_s since i have many OCs. As it stands now, Sora and Asami will not be having them, because they have lead perfectly normal lives, besides being quincies.**

**Also, Yuichi Shibata and Oomaeda Mareyo are NOT OCs. They are legitimate Bleach characters. Just look their names up on Bleach-wiki. (Yes Mareyo is related to the fat lieutenant of squad 2, and no she is not hideous. She is actually the only pretty member of the Oomaeda family.)**

**Fuyu Kawa= Stray River. My made up Rukon district. You'll understand the name sooner or later**

**THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW AND DONT FORGET TO SUBMIT SOME OCS! **


	3. Chapter 3: The Pieces Fall In l

**AN: **Hello there reader people! I apologize for the rather late update. Life has been getting busy as I near the end of my days as a elementary school student. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Remember to review, alert, favorite and whatnot. It keeps the evil plot making rabbits in my mind happy and not constantly barraging me with bad ideas or lack of ideas all together.

**_extra notes: chapter has been re-edited, _**

* * *

"There are so many..."

Asami Ishida stands in a daze.

The gillians were everywhere.

They spilled out of the garganta like thinned molasses and surrounded the two easily.

They had activated a shield as soon as the garganta opened. But barrier making device Urahara gave them wouldn't hold up much longer.

Then the monsters would destroy their town too.

The fifteen year old shakes like a leaf. They were going to die...

"Hey! Asami! Snap out of it! They're coming at you!" The eighteen year old brother yells frantically.

This was bad. He couldn't help her because he was surrounded by the hollows.

The auburn head grasps her lance and chops of the attacking gillian's hand.

Gathering more reishi, she forms a vortex and aims it at the nearest hollow's mask. It explodes on contact and the hollow dissolves.

The fight continues.

As they purify and purify more hollows, more pour out of that cursed garganta.

Twenty minutes into the fight, both teens are bruised and gashed all over.

Sora has a cut over his eye, and blood taints his vision red. There is a gash on his side that aches like hell, but he ignores it and strikes down more hollows.

Asami has surely cracked a few ribs. And her shoulder was bleeding pretty badly. There is a raw, stinging pain in her abdomen and it is making her movement labored.

She doesn't think she can go on.

Her ears ring and her grip slackens, her lance falling to the floor. The hollows charge in.

"Asami!" The elder yells. In his panic he is knocked by a large foot, right beside his sister.

The hit knocked right into his gashed side and he loses the strength to move.

They say nothing, silently waiting for their deaths.

Asami resolves not to cry, but she feels something wet on her cheek nonetheless. She then realizes that it is much colder too. Is this what it felt like before dying?

"Who is that?" Sora asks suprisedly.

At first Asami thinks he's hallucinating. However when she looks to where Sora is staring there is indeed someone there.

"So that's where the cold came from... That shinigami..." She thinks.

She stares interestedly at the pure white blade, and the woman holding it.

She is a mere 4'9 and 1/2, but Asami can tell she is strong. Faintly though her daze she recalls the woman's spirit pressure as the one they sensed this morning.

The top of her uniform looks like a regular shihakushou. But looking closely it is more like a yukata, as the garment flows into a skirt that ends an inch above the knee.

Her feet are clad with the traditional shinigami tabi socks and sandals. Her arms were covered with white tekkou, that cover her forearms.

The woman turns to face the young quincies, mid-back length black hair swishing lightly.

"You fought well. Be proud of you selves. Leave the rest to me."

Asami takes note of the bang in the middle of her face and her bright amethyst eyes. She feels like she knows this woman from somewhere.

"Mae, Sode no Shirayuki."

The temperature drops further.

The snow whirls around the meadow, gathering around the shinigami.

"Juhaku." The lieutenant says as she slams her sword into the ground. Tendrils of ice make their way towards the gillians, freezing at least 30 instantly.

A hollow similar to the first one lunges at her. Rukia swings her zanpakuto in an upward arc and an icy wind freezes the hollow's head.

The remaining hollows crowd around her.

Calmly, Rukia grabs the end of the pure white ribbon and wills it to extend using her reiatsu. Ice ropes form and the ribbon extends a good 20 feet.

The ice wielder grabs it and spins the sword up in a wide circle.

A sphere of white forms above her head, and pillars of glistening ice shoot outwards in all directions.

"Tsugi no mae, Hakuren."

The tsunami of white snow soars over the Ishida sibling's heads. It flows in circle around them, sending chilling winds across the meadow.

The attack hits the first circle hollows and spreads, eliminating most of the menos.

Some of the weaker menos and smaller hollows who were hanging back during the fight still remain.

They roar loudly in mindless anger.

"Keitaro, finish the rest of!"

Rukia commands as she returns her sword to her scabbard."Yes, Honorable-Aunt." The Kuchiki boy answers.

With a few swift shunpos all the remaining hollow's masks are split cleanly in two.

Keitaro sheathes his zanpakuto and disappears.

He reappears behind the stunned Asami and helps her to her feet.

"Are you alright, Miss?" The next clan head asks with his signature smile. A blush tinges Asami's cheeks and she looks down swiftly.

"Y-yes. T-thank you very m-much." The girl stutters shyly. Keitaro just smiles as he always does.

Sora stands and expresses his thanks, but is wary. "Who are you people?" The young archer asks; the tinge of hostility evident in his voice.

His questioning eyes shift slowly from Rukia to Keitaro and back. Analyzing the potential threats.

"I suppose we haven't introduced ourselves. My name is Kuchiki Rukia, lieutenant of the 13th division. I am also an old friend of your parents." The adopted Kuchiki says politely

"I am Kuchiki Keitaro, the next Head of The Kuchiki Clan. Pardon our lateness, that barrier was rather hard to get around." The boy says in his light, cheery voice.

"How can we be sure that-" Sora starts, but he stops as his side wound sparks pain through his body.

"Please wait a moment, we shall heal you both." Rukia says and the injured Sora has not the strength to protest.

Keitaro steps toward Asami, silently healing her wounds. He smiles serenely even with her protesting and squirming and blushing crazily.

As the teens are being healed Rukia's thoughts run a mile a minute. "How am I supposed to explain the situation to these kids?" She thinks sorrowfully, even though her face remains stoic.

FLASHBACK:  
"Urahara. What is it?" An annoyed Kuchiki Rukia asks over the phone.

If she heard another invite to return to Karakura for some event, Rukia would snap.

Geta-boshi knew well enough that she couldn't bring herself to return to that town.

Not after the Quincy war. Not after her brother. Not after _him._..

There was only one way she'd ever return.

She shakes her roughly, trying to banish the painful memories.

"Well you see Kuchiki-san you had said the only way you'd ever return was a death, yes? If that was true, then I am sad to say you will need to return." The usually chipper man says solemnly, darkly.

"Just what the hell are you getting at? Spit it out, Urahara."

Kisuke thinks for a moment. He hasn't the faintest clue how to put this, because he hasn't fully grasped it himself.

"Last night at 8:30 pm while on her way home from grocery shopping, Ishida Orihime-san was murdered. The assailant is unknown, and Ishida-san barely remebers anything. However, it is confirmed that her killer was not, or at least not completely human. Traces of hollow reiatsu were found at the battle site." He says in a robotic tone.

The ice weilder swears her heart stops.

How could Inoue have died?

Sure, she was never the strongest of fighters... But after the winter war she had trained so hard. And that disaster with the Quincies had raised her skill to lieutenant level... So how?

Rukia feels like she will give out and start sobbing.

Kaien-dono, Nii-sama, Captain Ukitake, Ichigo, countless squad members... And now Orihime too...

"She wishes for you to be the soul reaper to perform the soul burial. Please come, Kuchiki-san. It is her last wish." Urahara finishes, letting a bit of sorrow show through.

"Another battle is coming isn't it?" Rukia says bitterness and sadness ringing in her low, melodic voice.

"Sadly, yes..." Kisuke responds.

"Very well. I'll be there, but I'm bringing a guest." The Kuchiki clan's temporary head answers curtly.

Before more anymore words are spoken, she ends the call.

"Is this a bad time?" Keitaro asks with an apologetic tone to his voice. He had been asked to call his aunt for dinner, but it seemed as though he should have waited.

"Not at all, I was about to send for you." She says, unable to hide her emotional turmoil. "We will be leaving for Karakura-cho tomorrow. There is an associate there that you should meet."

The boy nods, smiling as always.

They both know what she has just said is not her real reasoning. They both know that she simply does not want to go alone.

Keitaro's mother was from the Fon after all, he knows what his aunt went through in the two wars. Information was his specialty.

"I shall go prepare then. Excuse me."

Once he leaves, Rukia falls into a trembling ball on the floor.

Inoue is dead, she is returning to Karakura, and a new war might just begin.

She just sits there, refusing to cry, but unable to stop the flood of haunting memories.

Needless to say she has another one of her nightmares tonight.

* * *

**Present**

The two nobles and the (fully healed) Quincies arrive at Urahara Shoten.

Uryu Ishida waits for them by the little table.

He has grown a little taller and looks older, but his sense of dress and Quincy motifs are still the same.

However there was an undertone of darkness and maturity to him. An air of wear and experience born from hard battle. Like scar tissue it is hidden artfully, but forever a defining part of himself.

The most obvious difference was his hair. It was styled the same way Ryuuken Ishida had before he died in the quincy war.

Beside him is a lightly tanned, serious looking man, around 5'7 feet tall.

His body is rather muscular, similar to Renji's but less cut and bulky, as Rukia observes.

His dark mocha colored hair is cut rather short, but is shaggy and spikes out in a semi circle formation.

The man's eyes are a dark, blackish shade of brown.

Upon seeing the Kuchiki princess his face goes from cold seriousness to an exaggerated kissy face.

"Nee-san! How beautiful you've become in these 35 years! I knew you'd return! My Nee-san!" He screams, comically lunging at Rukia.

The petite woman moves to the side, leaving him to hug thin air. She swiftly brings her left arm up and slams her elbow into his back mercilessly.

"I'm guessing its Kon then? Still the same as ever... I can't believe you were actually made a gigai..." Rukia says with distaste evident in her tone of voice.

"That cold voice... Those beautiful eyes... The way you hit with killing intent despite not seeing each other for 35 long years! It really is you! My Nee-san..." The pervy mod soul rasps from the floor.

He'd like to scream it to the world, but Nee-san really did hit hard. Breathing was still rather difficult.

"Kuchiki-san, I assume you and your... Guest... Know what we are here for..." The eldest quincy intergects, voice blank.

"Yeah, I do." She replies.

Keitaro (having been briefed on the situation earlier) nods and gives a consoling look.

Ishida gives a nod in reply. He faces away from his kids, trying to stall as much as possible.

Frustration and panic spins inside of his head like a hurricane. How was he supposed to explain this to his kids?

"Dad? What's going on?" Asami asks.

"Dad, huh? I never pegged you as the type who'd have kids. You were always kinda afraid of having kids, or kids in general." Rukia says.

"I had found a woman worth throwing my fears for." Ishida elaborates, still stalling.

"Dad! Just tell us what's going on!" Sora says angrily.

He doesn't like where this is going. It sounded like they're preparing for a funeral…

"Let me explain, Uryu." Ishida Orihime insists from behind the wall.

"Fine." Is his only answer. He thanks his -now deceased- wife, for coming to save him as she always did.

"Mom! Do you know what the hell's going on here?" Sora asks, happy to hear someone sounding normal.

He could always count on his mother for that.

Asami is also happy, she is about run up to her mother, but the sight before them stops her.

Their mother slips through the wall. Her style of clothing the same as ever, and her hair still the same neck length pixie cut from after the quincy war.

But what the newcomer's eyes are locked on is her severed chain of fate, a mark of a desceased sould visible for all to see.

The woman's two children stand in shock. How could this be?

"I will explain." Orihime says with a finality that tells all to shut up and listen.

It's uncharacteristic of her. But hey, she's dead. She can afford a little moodiness.

* * *

The captain of 6th squad bounces through the streets of Karakura; taking her time and enjoying the scenery.

She stops in front of a certain shop and swiftly opens the door.

"Urahara!" She says snappishly.

The shopkeeper saunters in. The same as ever, she notes duly.

"My, my... Kawazaki-san. What exactly would someone of your rank need from a lowly shopkeeper?" Kisuke asks with a hint of sleaze in his words.

"Cut the crap, Urahara. Important matters are at hand." Tsukiyo replies scolding.

She doesn't glare, but the malice is easily conveyed.

The captian stands in her usual stance, while staring down the shopkeeper –which is somehow possible for her to do to everyone, despite her rather unimpressive height-. With her arms crossed over her abdomen, weight shifted more towards the balls of her feet, hips cocked slightly to the right, back straight and shoulders not relaxed but not tense either.

"Very well, very well... First off, you should come see Inoue-san. I have a feeling her story relates to your trouble." The former captain says seriously.

She only nods, and follows him to the underground training are where the others have gathered.

* * *

Ishida Sora sits in the circle of people, his mother, or rather his mother's soul being the centre of attention.

He turns his head as Geta-Boshi enters the desolate cavern, with a girl in tow.

His eyes study he appearance slowly.

He stares curiously at her strange bluish hair, and her cold, analyzing eyes.

He observes her unorthodox shihakushou. It ends in a skirt 3 inches above the knee and it's sleeves reach all the way to her wrists. Sora gets the feeling she has knives hidden beneath the black fabric.

Then he takes note of the dark cobalt blue shin guards and shoes she wears. He notices her obi and fingerless gloves are the same color.

But the kicker was the modified, long sleeved haori she wore. Inlaid with cobalt blue fabric and ending at the knee.

He blanches slightly. What was a captain doing here?

The group of people stare a bit shocked at the new addition.

Keitaro is the first to speak up.

"Taichou?" He asks confusion evident.

She gives a dismissive nod ad shrug in reply. For those who knew her silent language this clearly meant "I'll explain later."

"I suppose I should introduce my self." She says neutrally. "I am Kawazaki Tsukiyo, Captain of the Sixth squad."

" I'm-" Sora starts but is cut off.

"No need for introductions I know who you are, Sora and Asami Ishida. I've met your parents too."

Then she turns to the auburn haired mother.

"Alright." Inoue replies to her unspoken -but obvious- question.  
"I'll start from the beginning."

* * *

FLASHBACK:

Gold stained clouds of soft blue dance across the dusky sky as the sunlight fades.

The blooming sakura trees sway in the fleeting wind; petals swimming off into the air before landing like tiny pink butterflies.

The air smells of fresh rain and blooming flowers. The breeze brings a soothing, almost therapeutic chill.

It was the perfect day -or rather, end of the day- for Ishida Orihime.

Her face lights with subtle joy as the pink petals fall into her awaiting hands. They bring bitter sweet memories of many days along with their silken texture and mild fragrance.

But in spite of the light sear of grief and pain that comes with those thoughts, she will always remember them with a smile.

Each hard fought, hard one battle had only made her stronger.

With every fight new bonds were gained and old ones were strengthened.

They all fought for what they loved; and no body, no matter how hurt would regret their sacrifices.

Yes, no matter how bitter, she would still remember the past with a smile.

CRACK!

A strange barrier rises from the ground and surrounds her. It glows and dances unstably like black fire; ready to consume her at any moment.

The auburn-head snaps out of her reverie. She sense a dark, erratic reiatsu and gets into her stance immediately.

Each of her flowers swirl around her leaving curving tails of strong energy following behind them.

The foreign energy is dark and sinister. Demented and chilling. Fluctuating rapidly and emitting a barely visible, flickering glow of watery crimson.

She searches for the enemy and attacks without hesitation upon finding it.

Tsubaki cloaks his spirit force and shoots towards the enemy while distorting his image to make himself harder to spot.

He is in range of the enemy when Tsubaki feels the world freeze. He tries to move but stays rooted where her floats.

The fairy is cut in two; the strike so fast he feels nothing but a sharp sting.

Orihime widens her eyes. This couldn't be happening...

The woman tries to jump back and escape, but a harsh reiatsu prevents her from doing so.

Dove-like birds with bloodstained feathers sail past her, stealing and crushing her pins before fading away.

The mother starts to panic as her Shun Shun Rikka's reiatsu disappears completely

The evil birds reappear in front of her. Each one fixes its unnaturally large eyes of soulless black on her.

They spread their wings and fade again. When they reappear their beaks are piercing into her chest cavity.

Nearing the periphery of death, her receding vision finds a blurring image of dull, diluted blood-colored orbs and sickeningly pale -almost gray- skin.

* * *

Orihime finishes her re-telling with a large inhale of unnecessary air.

She seems unfazed by recounting her own death, but the miniscule tremor of her hands tells otherwise.

The rest of the group is quiet; barely a breath heard from anyone.

After a minute or so, Tsukiyo decides to cut the silence.

"I suppose I should start explaining why I'm here then."

The group remains silent, Uryu's sharp nod being the only answer.

* * *

**END NOTE: **I know its a bit more stage setting, a lot happens in the soul society and placing it all in one chapter would make it fell really over-written. Besides, it would require lots of flashbacks, and I don't like putting too many in.

**Review! And thanks a ton for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4: Introspection, Her Nightmares

**AN: **Hello again reader people. Sorry for another late update, life's been busy and I fell into a major case of writers block. But I back and the plot bunnies are running wild! Now this chapter is sort-of filler-ish, but important in the overall plot (that is still piecing itself together). Due to my sudden bout of inspiration (because of mosquito bites of all things) the intended chapter is being redone completely, so you'll have to wait a bit longer for the happenings in the soul society. So, without further ado, here's chapter 4!

**WARNING! RATHER GRAPHIC, MILD GORE PRESENT. ****IF YOU'VE READ THE HUNGER GAMES YOU SHOULD BE FINE, THOUGH.**

* * *

Crimson covers her hazy vision. A red-stained hand she recognizes as her own reaches towards the haze.

Her senses are foggy, making the world blur in and out of focus continuously.

Her body feels so suffocated; surrounded by the strange red haze. Her heart seems to pound so loud that it is the only sound she can hear.

Shaking fingers meet the walls and the woman feels her hands coat with liquid.

The substance finally registers in her mind. Blood. Everywhere. No exit in sight.

Claustrophobia sets in. Her body flails wildly. Searching desperately for sweet escape.

Heart pounds louder; beating out the sounds of her spastic movement and frantic screams.

Suddenly the wall of blood draws closer; caving in and stealing all her hope for escape. Soon it steals her breath too; filling her lungs and bringing with it a foul, metallic taste.

A spinning sensation takes control if her body. The sea of lifeblood ripples around her; forming a whirlpool.

The world becomes a torrent of thick crimson, and she is strung along by the waves.

* * *

The shinigami's eyes open to a void of pitch black. A endless room with no corners, doors or walls. No body to cling to. No escape.

Hands reach out again; instinctively looking for something tangible in her world of illusion.

Something lands onto her reaching palms. Eyes widening in shock and joy, she clutches the little object for dear life.

She brings her arms in and opens her tightly clenched fist to gaze at whatever it was that she found.

Staring back at her coldly is a bright pink sakura petal.

She drops quickly; trying to banish the memories that came with it.

But more came. Pouring down on her like a storm of pink.

Clumsily she grapples upwards and begins running backwards. Anywhere, as long as it is away from the petals.

And so she runs. Faster and faster. Further and further.

The petals rain down still, barely missing her.

The dark seens to inch toward her more with each step. The woman's heart beats faster and wilder. Her blood runs cold with fear despite all of this frenzied running.

A distorted voice echoes through the storm as it nears her frightened form.

"Rukia... Rukia..." It calls bidding her to turn and face the sound. But she keeps running.

"Rukia!" It says more forcefully this time.

"Your weak! You couldn't help me!" The voice yells again; losing the distorted quality and becoming recognizable.

She almost faints then and there. She knows who it is, of course she does.

Tears prickle her bloodshot eyes as his name makes its way to her mind. Byakua Nii-sama.

She can't turn back; she knows she'll break down if she does. So with a strange form of resolve she runs away, just like she always does.

* * *

After what seems like an eternity a figure meets her exertion-hazed vision.

She -still running- calls out to it hopefully and the man turns slowly.

Tearing blue-green eyes meet her own; pained and begging for escape. His formerly strong figure is pale and weak. His warm brown hair is matted with his own blood. The man's body rattles violently with each difficult breath.

In the place where his heart should be, a circular hole gushing more foul blood resides. In his stomach an oblong opening bleeding profusely and a blade of pure white. In his head one the same as the second. She sees the gashed, rippled flesh clear as day against the pitch blackness.

"You did this to me! You killed me twice! You destroyed my heart!" The man rasps; blood flowing from his mouth and muffling the words.

Her heart lurches and guilt fills her. Her mouth opens to say he's wrong, to apologize, to do _something_. But no sound comes out. All that she can do is allow the guilt to erode more of her will away.

She stops and lets the rain of petals consume her.

* * *

Suddenly, she's back in Karakura.

The buildings crack and topple all around her. Shinigami and Quincy alike are whizzing past her in frenzied battle. The war will soon end, and both sides know it will come down to the wire.

Bodies fall everywhere. Swathed in either black or white. Mangled and maimed beyond compare. Comrades and enemies alike, lost in a sea of pointless bloodshed.

The air is thick with smog and death. No matter how many years pass the feeling will always be unforgettable.

A pained scream echoes to her right. She turns just in time to Kuchiki Byakuya taking an arrow to the heart.

He falls to the ground pitifully; desperate to stay alive. Trying hopelessly to quell the gushes of blood. Hands searching for help, searching for her, for anyone. An unfitting, unchangeable death...

Her arms reach forward hoping to be able to do something, but she stays rooted in place. A spectator to her own agony.

Ukitake and Isshin come next. Their bodies falling from the sky in front of her; droplets of sticky red fall onto her face.

They are maimed so badly they are barely recognizable. Slashed straight down the middle, drowning in pools of their own blood.

The red liquid flows into cryptic words. 'You couldn't protect him. You're weak.'

Rukia knows what comes next.

The only part of her nightmares that always plays exactly as it happened.

And just as expected he's there again.

The enemy dead is in front of him.

His left hand cut up from a sloppy block, his left arm twisted unnaturally at the shoulder and elbow. Several puncture wounds litter his torso. His legs gashed all over; pants torn into makeshift bandages during the fight. His dominant arm is in the same state. Blood dribbles from his mouth, and pours from a wound on his right temple.

The orange hair at the very least is still as bright as ever.

He is bloody and broken, but victorious. He smiles like a fool for her, but the excruciating pain is visible for all to see.

"Thank you for everything.." He starts voice shaky and labored. She runs toward him, hands glowing in a fruitless attempt to heal him.

"It was crazy but, I'm happy to have protected everyone..." She's beside him now; frantically healing him while whispering lies of how he'll survive and return to normal life.

"It was a fun ride..." His right hand inches towards her, and takes her small hands in his large one.

"Goodbye... Rukia." Kurosaki Ichigo smiles genuinely for the last time. A smile she doesn't think she deserves. And then he's gone.

* * *

She wakes up with silent scream; gasping and gripping the sheets like a lifeline.

Realizing she was dreaming again, she pushes the cover up roughly and gets up.

The dreams were different in sequence and presentation, but the sea of blood and the black void were ever present. The deaths were never depicted as they happened. All except for _his_.

She tries everyday to literally work herself to death. Anything to make the dreams stop.

Sometimes it worked. Other nights didn't. The constant wondering if she'd relive those horrors or not frustrated her to no end.

Sighing and pulling at her long hair, she paces around the Manor in a light purple night robe. Rukia knows for a fact she won't get back to sleep.

On a whim the Kuchiki-hime takes a short cut towards Inuzuri. It was easier to calm down in the familiar streets than it was in the stuffy manor.

Little did she know who she would find there...

* * *

**END NOTE:... to lazy...**


	5. NOTICE!

To the readers of this fic,

In light of a recent re-reading of all my work, loss of interest in both Bleach and Naruto, and One Piece becoming my new favourite anime, I have decided to take down all of my stories. I will stop my three one-shot series, I will simply be re-writing them, because I have found my work unsatisfactory. The stories that I have been working on have also been scrapped for similar reasons. But, I am starting on smaller scale stories, so that I can work my way up to the longer, more drawn out plot lines. I shall also begin writing fanfics for One Piece, and there will likely be more of them then there were for Bleach and Naruto. I will try my best to get the edited versions out as soon as possible. I thank and apologize to everyone that has read and supported this story

Sincerely,

K. N. Writer


End file.
